


Noise

by knitbelove (ladymac111)



Series: The happy ending is when things are going to begin for me. [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Present Tense, it's not actually smut they just talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/knitbelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny seems to think that Baz and I have sex when he comes over and we close the door to my bedroom.  We don't.  I mean, we haven't, not yet.  Not really.  I think maybe she knows that, but she acts like she thinks we're having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

_-Simon-_

 

Penny has started listening to some kind of Scandinavian thrash metal.

Well, I say "listening," but I mean that in a very broad sense. I don't think she actually likes it, but she's started playing it at top volume when Baz is here and we're in my room with the door shut. It's only been two weeks so far, but I think if she keeps at it she's bound to learn Norwegian sooner or later, which is bound to add a terrifying new dimension to her spellwork. Or maybe it's Finnish, I can't tell the difference. I doubt anyone can really tell, over the bass and the screeching.

The first time it happened was something of a shock, to say the least. Baz got here, and it was one of those days when we were much more in a mood to be alone together than to hang out semi-publicly, so he dropped his stuff by the couch and crowded me into my room, where I was definitely happy to be pressed into my bed with cool kisses, even if one of my wings did get folded under my back in an uncomfortable way.

It was because of that wing that I rolled him over a minute later, which always seems to surprise him, even though I do it a lot. He makes this throaty gasp and his pupils dilate, and sometimes later I find a bruise on my arm or my hip or my ribs where he was gripping me. (I do love those bruises; they never hurt and they fade quickly, but the sight of them in the mirror for a couple days always makes me think of him.) (Merlin, I miss him when we're not together. I still think it was a good idea for us to stop living together for a bit, but there's a part of me behind my stomach that aches for him sometimes.)

We were kissing and touching like we do, and I don't think we're ever very noisy, but suddenly there was this _fucking huge_ boom-screech sort of sound followed by wailing electric guitar. We both startled so hard that we whacked our foreheads together, and I sat up, head spinning, while Baz lay stunned below me. After a couple seconds he smiled, then started to laugh, and as the noise continued he laughed harder and harder until he was practically hysterical, face scrunched up in delight and a couple of tears dripping down his cheeks, holding his belly with both arms while he completely failed to control himself. I could barely hear him over the music, but eventually my dizziness faded and I got caught up in the hilarity and started laughing myself. Nothing like as hard as he was, but it was pretty funny nonetheless. I lay down on my side next to him and put an arm across his body, and he glanced at me, then laughed even more, rolling into my touch.

I don't know how long this went on, but eventually I guess he wore himself out to simply grinning at me, and I took the opportunity to kiss him again, then kissed the salty wet tracks on his cheeks. The music was slightly less loud now -- I think she couldn't take it at that volume either -- and we could hear each other speak.

"She thinks we're having sex," Baz said.

"Of course she does." She thinks we've been having sex for a while. I'm not sure when she thinks we started, but, well ... she's wrong.

Baz and I haven't had sex yet. I don't know why, we've done a lot of other stuff, but we haven't taken our trousers off together. Maybe it's because there was so much atrocious shit going on right after we first got together so we didn't really go that direction immediately like we might have otherwise. I mentioned it to my therapist once, that I thought it was maybe weird that it's September now and we've been together since last December but we haven't really done anything.

She gave me that same calculated soft look that she gave when I first talked with her about being maybe-gay and said "Simon, if you're happy, it's not a problem."

It's not that I'm not happy, because I am. I'm in love with Baz (which is something that keeps getting easier to say, miraculously) and we're intimate but, I don't know, I guess we're both shy or something. We did talk about it once, and we're both virgins -- this doesn't surprise me now (it might have if I'd have known back in, like, seventh year), and when I told him about me he raised his perfectly-groomed eyebrows, and I know he was thinking of Agatha, but he didn't say anything except some quip I can't remember now about that being another thing we have in common.

But the thing is, I _want_ to have sex with him. I really, really do. I haven't figured out the logistics of exactly _what_ I want to do (and to be honest, I'm a little embarrassed to watch porn and figure it out), but when we're alone together I want him desperately. (I want him desperately when we're not together too.) I know he wants me too, and not just because he's told me. The great thing about dating a boy is that it's obvious when he's into you, especially when you're lying on top of him, and we do spend a fair amount of time on my bed these days; before I moved in here we never did that, mostly just because we barely had any privacy before. Plus we just didn't spend that much time together during Baz's last term at Watford, what with him hitting the books harder than ever and me not being there at all. Luckily, Headmistress Bunce allows mobile phones, so at least we could talk and text and SnapChat, and we even Skyped a couple of times.

But even with modern technology, all that time apart meant that the initial spark of our relationship cooled off quite a lot, and when we did see each other things were always a little awkward for the first hour or so. In seven and a half years you really do form a habit, and ours was antagonism, so it's been tough breaking through that initial urge to fight him when I first see his face and smell his shampoo. During that semester apart, our first kiss after an absence always brought a wicked thrill. No amount of fantasising about Baz can compare to the real thing, and he still always feels a little dangerous. Which, I suppose, he is. Even when he's rolling on my bed crying from laughter.

 

_-Penny-_

 

I'm not sure why I started with the thrash metal. They're never very loud; sometimes I hear Baz gasping and Simon giggles periodically ( _fuck_ , I can tell them apart through a closed door). When I've got earbuds in I can't really hear them at all. But it's my best friend and his still-pretty-new boyfriend, so I figure I'm entitled to take the piss a bit. Mostly I'm just happy that Simon's in love.

 

_-Baz-_

 

I can't decide whether Penelope thinks she's being funny with her absurd Norwegian noise, or whether she thinks she's actually drowning out the sound of us fucking in the next room. In any case, I hope this might be what I need to get up the guts to convince Simon to get me naked and fuck me through his mattress. (It's a much better mattress than what we had at Watford -- Simon has _memory foam_.)

Come to think of it, maybe Bunce is trying to _enable_ us.

I'm going to buy that girl a mountain of flowers after Simon Snow takes my virginity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Carry On fandom, I am SO HAPPY to be here!


End file.
